1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a testing system and to an adapter thereof for testing components of a liquid crystal display, more particularly, to a testing system and to an adapter thereof for testing different types of main board circuits of a liquid crystal display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, at present, when performing a test on, for example, a main board circuit 90 of a liquid crystal display television (LCD TV) on an assembly line, a power board 91, an LCD panel 92, and connecting wires 901˜903 for use in the testing are typically selected corresponding to the model type of the LCD TV (used interchangeably with “LCD” herein). However, when the model type of the main board circuit 90 is changed, the testing equipment (i.e., the power board 91, the LCD panel 92, and the connecting wires 901˜903) also needs to be changed. As a result, the current testing method involves high costs as follows:
1. Machinery Costs
During testing of a main board circuit 90 of a particular machine model, it is necessary to use a power board 91 and LCD panel 92 designed for the particular machine model, and a different power board 91 and LCD panel 92 are required for a main board circuit 90 of a different machine model. Therefore, it is necessary to purchase differently sized power boards 91 and LCD panels 92 from different suppliers, thereby making it difficult to minimize costs associated with testing. This is particularly the case in view of the fact that the LCD panel 92 is an expensive piece of equipment.
2. Manpower and Time Costs
When the main board 90 of the machine model is changed in an assembly line, the LCD panel 92 must also be changed to one that is suitable for the changed machine model. This requires manpower and time.
3. Panel Maintenance Costs
Since the LCD panel 92 is not specially made for testing, it easily malfunctions after long periods of use, thereby making repair necessary. Hence, the LCD panel 92 is associated with high maintenance costs.
4. Connecting Wire Replacement Costs
The connecting wires 903 connecting the main board circuit 90 and the LCD panel 92 are special, low-voltage differential signaling (LVDS) cables. Since the connecting wires 903 are used for a testing purpose in the assembly line, it is necessary to perform at least one unplug and plug operation for each main board circuit 90 after the first that is tested. Hence, the connecting wires 903 become worn over time and must be replaced, leading to increased maintenance costs for the testing equipment.